The Day the Music Died
by now you see me
Summary: In which Davis and Jun bond, Ken misunderstands, and bandages are applied. Contains mentions of TKari, Tai/Jun, DaiandJun family stuff and DaiKen friendship.


I'M SO BORD! And this is what happens... Kind of sweet in a way, kind of pointless, and...Uhhh...Enjoy?

b..d..b...d..b..d

"Davis..." Jun sighed. "Dai, why do they do this to you?"

Davis snorted, holding the ice pack closer to his new black eye and fat lip. "Who the hell knows? They've been doin' it since I was 9. To be completely honest, I've accepted it."

Jun bit her lip. As much as they didn't show it, the two were extremely close. Their parents were almost never home because of work, and Jun had pretty much raised her brother on her own.

"Can't you tell someone? Your teacher, the principal, anyone?"

The boy sighed. "They'd just deny it, back each other up, I'd get a lecture for lying, then they'd jump me after school." Davis looked at his feet. Jun shook her head and went to get the antibiotic spray.

"The worst part is..." Jun paused as he spoke up again. "...TK was there."

Her eyes grew wide in shock, and she whipped around. "What? TK, as in your _friend _TK?"

Davis laughed without humor. "Ex-friend. He just stood there and watched."

"Any _reason_ for that?"

"He thinks...He thinks I still have a thing for Kari."

Jun blinked. "Kari Kamiya? You mean the girl you had a crush on when you were like...12?"

"Exactly! I was _12_, which is what I keep trying to tell TK! I do NOT have ANY feelings for Kari. I never did, unless you count a puppy love crush which I've been over for years!" He sniffed. "He just...Watched them beat me up. And he didn't do anything about it."

"Oh, sweetie..." Jun swept across the room. "That jerk doesn't _deserve_ to be your friend." She brought her brother close in a hug. Davis hissed in pain. Jun's eyes narrowed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Davis..." She hissed, "What's wrong with your back?"

"Nothing!"

"You're lying."

"Am not!"

"Dai..." Jun looked positively deadly. "Let me see."

"No!"

She reached out to grab the hem of his shirt. Davis darted away. This started a small skirmish, with Jun grabbing and Davis dodging that ended with Jun pinning her younger brother to the wall.

"Now _TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF_!"

"Ummm..."

Both siblings whipped around see Ken standing in the doorway, his cheeks bright red.

"I've...Obviously walked in on something." He stuttered. "I'll just...Go..." He turned and quickly exited the apartment.

Both siblings looked at each other in confusion. Then they saw what this must look like.

"Crap!" Davis shot off like a rocket. "Ken! Ken, get back here! I swear this isn't what it looks like!"

Five minutes later, when Ken was convinced that Davis was not, in fact, being sexually abused by his older sister, and had joined them in the kitchen as Jun wrapped a nasty looking gash on her brothers back. Ken was shocked when he heard what had happened.

"He just _watched_?"

Davis sighed. "Yeah..."

"It's not like he can't defend himself." Ken muttered. He was thinking about the time he and TK had fought when he was the Emperor. He'd been sore for weeks, but it wasn't like he hadn't deserved it...

"I can't believe I used to obsess over his brother." Jun huffed.

"Why _did_ you do that, anyway?"

"Hello? Blond, singer, smoking hot..." Her eyes widened. "Don't tell Tai I said that!"

Davis rolled his eyes. "Of coerce not. How is Tai? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Much better since we started dating." She sighed. "That bitch shattered him. And Matt dares to say they're best friends..."

"You know..." Ken had been kind of tuned out of the conversation, and now spoke up, "I've been thinking about transferring to your school anyway..."

There was a shocked silence that Davis broke. "But...Don't you go to that school for egg-heads?"

"Well, yes. But as you know, I had some..._Outside help_." He touched the back of his neck, where the dark spore was implanted deep under his skin. "I am still smart by normal standers, but in that school I'm in the bottom 10."

"That's...That's...AWESOME!" Davis cheered. "Well, not that you're in the bottom 10 but...WOW! We can totally have each other's backs 24/7 now!" The two boys slapped a high five. "No one will dare mess with both of us! The combined force of Motomiya and Ichijouji will be unstoppable!"

"Yeah!"

Jun smiled as she watched the two laugh and fist bump. Yeah, people come and people go. People betray you and hurt you and cut you down.

But some friendships were truly meant to last forever.


End file.
